L'Inquisiteur
by Soleina
Summary: /!\ SPOILER EPISODE FIN DE SAISON 2 /!\ Cette fanfic portera sur... l'après. Je n'en dirai pas plus.
1. Prologue : Mad World

.

Hey ! Je vous ais manqués ?

Je sais que beaucoup n'ont pas lu l'Inquisitrice pour cause d'un OC trop important, et c'est une chose que je comprends parfaitement o/

Cependant, j'aime l'idée de m'essayer à des terrains plus dangereux. J'aime le challenge, le WITNEEEESS, le DRAMAAA, bref.

Je m'Aventure ( haha si si riez je sens que vous en avez envie ) sur une fanfic qui se déroule APRES LA FIN DE LA SAISON 2, JUSTE APRES. XD Donc si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler, ne mettez pas les pieds ici o/

... Et si vous êtes encore là, et bien...

Aventurez-vous dans l'histoire de... L'Inquisiteur. ( non non je n'ai absolument pas recyclé un ancien titre par manque d'idée, c'est une illusion, un genjutsu, chhhhuut )

.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Bob, Théo et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des joueurs d'Aventures et de leur MJ ( Mahyar ). Le monde d'Aventures est aussi la propriété du MJ. Je ne touche aucune somme pour mes écrits._

.

* * *

.

.

 **Prologue : Mad World**

.

.

 _Il regarda de haut l'Inquisiteur qui se retournait._

 _Ce dernier, en hauteur, voyait des comètes, plus grosses, et alors qu'il prenait entièrement possession de son esprit, de ses moyens... Il eut le pré-sentiment d'avoir laissé au loin quelque chose, plus qu'une part de lui-même. Ses amis._

 _Et ces comètes fondaient sur la région, ne laissant qu'un souffle de feu, de flammes, et de mort._

 _._

 _Pendant que cet Enfer se déchaînait sur la Terre, Lui jouait du piano._

 _Après tout, lorsqu'on était le Destin, on avait toute l'éternité à gaspiller, et certains siècles pouvaient être longs, à surveiller le Cratère. Alors Il avait appris à jouer. Et Il trouvait cet air, qu'Il était en train de créer, particulièrement approprié. Lent, à l'image de ces comètes défigurant ce monde qu'Il avait mis si longtemps à modeler avec les Autres. Mais Il était Tout-Puissant, alors Il pouvait bien tout détruire. Sa création n'était qu'un jouet, qu'Il pouvait remodeler à loisirs, sans ressentir le moindre remords. Tant étaient tombés en ce jour... Mais ce n'était que des petits soldats de plomb. Que des petits pions, qu'Il avait perdu en s'affrontant lui-même sur son échiquier favori : le monde._

 _Depuis plusieurs mois, non, plusieurs années, le Destin, le Grand Mahyar, le Grand Créateur de l'Eglise du Scénarium, ne s'ennuyait plus. Il avait cinq nouveaux Elus, souffre-douleurs à tourmenter, et Il n'était pas déçu de son choix. Ses Dés le surprenaient, même. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre celui qui créait le monde, liait les gens, les faisait naître puis disparaître._

 _Mahyar était le Virtuose de la Destiné, le Chef de l'Orchestre du Monde. Il était celui qui accordait cette symphonie qu'on appelait la Vie, et ce requiem nommé la Mort._

 _Il n'était pas si étonnant qu'il joue si bien._

 _Il ordonnait les notes comme si elles allaient de soi, filant la mélodie comme l'Histoire d'un Empire, et l'acheva sur trois ultimes notes longues, comme laissant planer les siècles entre chacune d'entre elles. Laissant tomber l'Empire. S'écrouler les certitudes._

 _Il resta un instant dans ce silence contemplatif. Plus aucun son ne venait de l'Inquisiteur qui, tenant la bride de son fier destrier, regardait le chaos qui ravageait la région._

 _Le Destins sourit, puis se leva. Il sortit de la salle immense où reposait, seul, son piano en bois noir veiné d'écarlate._

 _La dernière note planait encore lorsqu'il referma la porte._

 _Et Mahyar regarda ses Dés, son sourire grandissant tandis que l'apocalypse s'apaisait._

 _Il expira, en un long soupir de satisfaction pure._

.

 **\- Enfin ! Enfin j'ai pu tuer Viktor et Bragg !**

.

 _Puis, se tournant vers le jeune Inquisiteur Théo de Silverberg, une joie mauvaise anima son regard. Il vit les fils rejoindre ses mains. Il n'avait pas fini de jouer._

.

 **\- Divertis-moi encore, Théo...**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! C'était le Prologue de l'Inquisiteur ! En espérant que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction, en tous les cas à une prochaine fois, très bientôt j'espère !

Gros câlins plumeux sur vous, et nous nous reverrons pour...

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs**

.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Petite Fille

HEY TOUT LE MOOONDE !

Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Mais oui ! La petite chouette dodue !

Je sais, j'ai mis le temps, vous vous impatientez, vous perdez espoir... Et okay ce chapitre est court... MAIS

MAIS.

APRES UNE PERIODE DURE ET TERRIBLE, UNE TRAVERSEE DU DESERT, DES BACS BLANCS, DU BAC, DE LA SANTE, DES RESULTATS, DE TOUT.

ME REVOILA.

Remerciements tout particulier au live de ce soir, qui m'a redonnée l'inspiration, et à Unleash the Archers, qui m'inspirent beaucoup et me motivent.

Bonne lecture !

Ah, et au fait, j'ai changé de nom au chapitre entre-temps, soyez pas surpris, mais j'ai la femme de le modifier sur le Prologue, veuillez m'en excuser !

.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Bob, Théo et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des joueurs d'Aventures et de leur MJ ( Mahyar ). Le monde d'Aventures est aussi la propriété du MJ. Je ne touche aucune somme pour mes écrits._

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 1 : LA PETITE FILLE**

.

.

 _Une cape volait sous la brise. Une armure luisait à la lumière des lampes. Un regard flamboyait des flammes de la détermination. Des flammes de l'envie. Des flammes du savoir. Il voulait des réponses. Et quand un homme de son statut voulait des réponses, il les obtenait. Tant pis si les-dites réponses étaient entachées de sang. C'était pour la bonne cause._

 _Il descendit, dans un grand éclaboussement d'eau boueuse. Ignorant la pluie, ignorant le froid de cette région montagneuse, il s'avança et attacha son fidèle destrier, qu'il gratifia d'une légère caresse sur l'encolure au passage. Il était, pour le moment, le seul ami qu'il lui restait. Avisant l'épée attachée à la selle de Lumière, le regard du jeune homme se durcit. Il prit la lame, et l'attacha à sa ceinture. Aucune arme qu'il ait un jour possédé n'avait un tel passif que celle-ci. Ni un tel nom._

 _Il se souvint alors de la présence de son suivant, un homme âgé à qui il devait la vie. Bradoc avait soigné ses blessures, et avait décidé de l'aider. Ce pauvre homme ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi il s'engageait..._

.

 **\- Que faisons-nous ici, Sire ?**

 **\- On se repose.**

.

 _Et, sans un mot de plus, le paladin poussa la porte de l'auberge à laquelle il faisait face. Bradoc lui emboîta le pas, avisant rapidement le panneau balayé par le vent, qui se faisait plus fort._

 _« Auberge de la Petite Fille »_

 _._

 _Il y avait plus une ambiance de taverne que d'auberge, à l'intérieur. Des hommes riaient grassement en entrechoquant des chopes remplies à ras bord, des serveurs et serveuses passaient entre les tables, esquivant dans les deux cas les mains baladeuses qui se promenaient, en quête de chair à toucher... On voyait des bras de fer, des tournois de cartes. Et bien sûr, dans le fond, un escalier, menant sans doute aux chambres. L'homme à l'armure se demanda rapidement comment faisaient les gens pour dormir là-haut tant le rez-de-chaussée était bruyant, mais il décida de se diriger vers le comptoir. Lui et Bradoc avaient besoin d'un lit, pour ce soir. Ensuite, ils reprendraient leur route. Et accessoirement, il avait besoin de rumeurs. Les aubergistes savaient toujours beaucoup de choses sur la région. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait._

 _Une femme à l'âge indéfinissable se tenait accoudée, plaisantant avec les clients au bar. Elle avait un humour lourd, et étonnamment machiste. Un visage très rond soulignait la petite taille de ses yeux bleu-gris, et les légères rides qu'elle arborait sur les commissures de ses yeux et de ses lèvres confirmaient le fait qu'elle devait rire et sourire souvent. Des fossettes creusaient ses joues rebondies, et un nez large venait compléter ce visage jovial. De longs cheveux bouclés noirs méchés de blancs attachés en une basse queue de cheval venaient couler dans son dos, et volaient dés qu'elle se tournait. Sa forte carrure et sa petite taille auraient presque pu la faire passer pour une naine. Ce qu'elle était peut-être, d'ailleurs._

 _Lorsqu'elle vit le paladin s'approcher, elle sourit largement._

.

 **\- Ah, un nouveau client ! Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ?**

.

 _Il s'approcha, s'assit sur un tabouret, et la regarda. Il n'avait que faire de tremper tout le lieu. Les employés étaient là pour nettoyer, non ?_

 _Bradoc l'imita, avisant un peu nerveusement les colosses posés près d'eux qui les regardaient._

.

 **\- Une chope,** _dit simplement le fameux jeune homme._ **Et une chambre. Moi et mon ami devons loger quelque part cette nuit. J'en ai marre de dormir à la belle étoile.**

 **\- Et bien l'Auberge de La Petite Fille est un excellent choix, monsieur ! Monsieur... ?**

 **\- Théo. Juste Théo.**

 **\- Très bien, alors une chope pour Théo, et pour votre ami ?**

 **\- R-Rien, merci, ça ira pour moi,** _bafouilla Bradoc._

.

 _Théo avait cependant haussé un sourcil lorsque la femme avait dit le nom de l'auberge. De vieux souvenirs remontèrent. De bons souvenirs._

 _Alors qu'elle le servait, il en profita pour entamer la conversation._

.

 **\- Pas banal, comme nom d'auberge... Une raison particulière ?**

 **\- En fait... Je ne m'en souviens pas bien, vous savez. J'ai une mémoire défaillante, j'oublie facilement tout. Tenez, rien que tout à l'heure, j'avais un verre dans la main et j'étais à la place même où je me tiens, et je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de pourquoi j'y étais ni de ce que je voulais faire du verre ! Bref, je divague encore... De quoi parlions-nous ?**

.

 _Le paladin inspira profondément, et but une gorgée. La soirée s'annonçait longue, si toute la conversation se déroulait ainsi... Il s'était promis de se vouer à la Lumière, cette fois-ci, et de protéger les civils. Mais son sang chaud allait très vite bouillir, s'il devait répéter cinq fois la même question à cette parfaite inconnue._

.

 **\- Le nom de l'auberge.**

 **\- Ah oui ! Et bien, je me souviens que c'était juste après la catastrophe. Vous savez, celle qui a rasé une région entière il y a quelques mois déjà... Et bien, j'avais réussi, quelques jours plus tard, à réunir mes économies pour ouvrir ma propre auberge. Avant je travaillais comme serveuse dans une ville voisine... Et bref, je cherchais un nom, et pour une raison inconnue, j'ai choisi celui-ci. C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, et la seule que j'ai marquée pour ne pas l'oublier.**

 **\- Okay... Et sinon, vous...**

 **\- Oh mais vous n'êtes pas le seul jeunot à me poser la question ! J'imagine qu'à force de répéter, je m'en suis souvenue ! On oublie rarement les choses à force de se les remémorer en boucle ! L'autre jour, un client m'a fait la réflexion que...**

.

 _Elle parlait, et parlait encore, nettoyant distraitement une chope en même temps. Un véritable moulin à paroles. En temps normal, Théo se serait énervé. Mais cela lui rappela qu'un de ses amis était tout aussi casse-pieds. Toujours à parler. Toujours à faire des hypothèses. Toujours à couper la parole, l'ouvrir alors qu'il n'y avait pas été invité._

 _Il aurait préféré qu'on lui coupe la main plutôt que de l'avouer._

 _Mais ça lui manquait._

 _Il but une autre gorgée, plutôt que de s'énerver._

 _Et il l'interrompit._

.

 **\- Excusez-moi, mais je cherche certaines personnes... Peut-être que vous pourriez me renseigner...**

.

 _Il n'était pas certain que demander un tel renseignement à une femme ayant autant de mémoire qu'un poisson était une bonne idée. Mais il devait essayer._

.

 **\- Hein ? Vous renseigner ? Oh, j'aimerai bien, mais j'oublie tout, surtout les visages que je vois pas souvent, alors vous savez...**

.

 _Théo soupira. Evidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple..._

.

 **\- … Par contre, lui là-bas il sait peut-être des trucs.**

.

 _Le paladin tourna la tête dans la direction que pointait l'aubergiste et son torchon. Une table où des hommes jouaient au poker. Ils étaient en train d'abattre les cartes. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes sur la table, un homme jura. Un autre se leva rageusement, jeta une bourse sur la table, se leva et partit, les poings serrés. Un autre encore semblait pleurer, laissant trois pièces sur la table, la tête entres ses mains caleuses. Mais la quatrième, lui, était un homme encapuchonné. Apparemment fier de lui, il prit l'argent, et posa ses pieds sur la table, les mains croisés derrière la tête, sa chaise légèrement renversée, dont le dossier venait cogner sur une poutre._

.

 **\- Il a une chance monstre aux jeux de hasard, je l'ai vu jouer la dernière fois, un vrai champion, une chance folle, je l'ai jamais vu perdre ! Ca va bien faire quatre jours qu'il est là, il fait des économies, il parle jamais, retire jamais sa capuche, et quand il s'absente, c'est pour revenir même pas quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac de pommes ! Il mange que ça... Il est bizarre, ce gars, mais puisqu'il est là depuis un moment, il sait peut-être des choses... Ah, et il a un arc, mais pas de carquois. Peut-être qu'il économise pour s'acheter des flèches, le pauvre bougre ?**

.

 _Théo ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il dit à Bradoc de régler l'addition, et se leva. Il se dirigea, approchant l'inconnu, voulant le voir de plus près. Son intuition lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Une réponse. Un élément. Une clé. Quelque chose._

 _Peut-être même une solution à son problème. L'un des trois éléments qu'il lui manquait..._

 _Il se planta devant lui._

 _L'homme mystérieux ne sembla pas le voir, jouant avec une pomme... Et soudainement, alors qu'il n'y faisait pas attention, sa chaise glissa. Il se prit la poutre, et tomba au sol en se tenant la tête. Ses voisins de table éclatèrent de rire, certains hommes crièrent au karma._

 _Mais le paladin eut le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose, lorque la capuche avait glissé pendant un quart de secondes._

 _Cet homme étrange avait un visage bleu._

 _Alors Théo s'approcha davantage, se plantant à son niveau, et chercha une phrase classe à lui sortir._

 _« Salut, ça faisait longtemps. » ? Non, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà dit._

 _« Des Ténèbres jaillit la Lumière... » ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment._

 _« Hérésie. » ? Trop court._

 _« Comment tu veux mourir ? » ? Pas exactement ça, mais ce n'était pas si mal._

 _« Elle n'est pas morte ! » ? Ah, ça c'était pas si mal..._

 _Mais une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit._

 _Tandis que l'homme avait une vue imprenable sur les bottes de son armure, Théo, de sa voix grave et profonde, dit :_

.

 **\- Papa !**

.

 _Un léger cri de stupeur, puis un gémissement plaintif, s'échappèrent des lèvres de l'homme au sol. Difficilement, il commença à se relever, tangant à cause du choc._

.

 **\- Ah non, pas encore! Ecoute petit, c'est pas possible que je sois...**

 **\- Effectivement. Parce que je ne suis pas bleu.**

.

 _Il se figea, et leva la tête vers Théo._

.

 **\- Hey, une seconde, comment tu sais que... ?**

.

 _Et soudain, un sourire illumina son visage. Ses yeux s'allumèrent._

 _Et Théo sut que sa vie d'Aventurier allait enfin reprendre._

 _Shinddha Kory retira sa capuche, devoilant sa peau, effectivement bleue._

 _._

 **\- Théo ! T'es pas mort, cette fois !**

.

.

.

* * *

Et voilàààà !

Je sais, je sais c'est court, mais au moins il est là ! Merci d'avoir lu, et je préviens d'avance que ce ne sera pas une très longue fanfic. Elle sera probablement pliée dans deux chapitres. Je donne seulement ma version du temps entre leurs retrouvailles, en fait.

AVEC DU RETARD, JE SAIS.

MAIS BON.

La petite chouette dodue vous fait de gros câlins plumeux, et à la prochaine, très prochaine j'espère, pour le chapitre suivant...

.

 **Chapitre 2 : A la recherche des ennuis**

.


End file.
